


Spaghetti

by Sonnenplume



Series: Spaghetti [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ravioli, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: Link is an American musician on youTube known as HeroOfHyrule who is out to his fans as gay.Ravio is a British LPer who has a great pile of subs.When fans point the youtubers out to each other because they do have stunningly similar features they start to hang out online, colaborate and become friends. Months later the mutual crush they develope for each other might be the thing that gets a long distance relationship rolling.





	1. Real talk

**Author's Note:**

> Since the agreed on name for this ship is Ravioli I thought Spaghetti (as in the long noodle) would be a fitting name for this AU since it's a long distance relationship.
> 
> This will be a longer series with some minor spinoffs, yet I am still not sure where to go with this.  
> The relationshippy stuff starts off right off the bat, this one will be more about handling long distance, fans' reactions and probs upcoming drama. As already said, I don't know myself yet :v
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

Ravio moved about in his seat. It was the first morning he spent at Hero’s place, and he had been antsy ever since the plane had taken off in his homecountry with the young let’s player on board.  
Not only had it been a while since he had last left his country, but also was it the first time he and Hero met in person since Ravio had had the guts to confess to his back then still best friend. Hero… hadn’t given him a direct response to that up to this day and was currently fixing some coffee for both of them still wearing his pyjamas.  
“Need something with your coffee? Sugar? Milk?” he asked as he put the two full cups on the table.  
“Naah, I’m good.” Ravio answered and took one of them.  
“So, how’s your stay so far? Still suffering from jetlag?” the blond continued the conversation. Ravio was amazed as to how casual he appeared. He himself was nervous as hell.  
“You should know me well enough to know that I never sleep all that much…” he smiled at him, taking a slow sip from the hot beaverage, hiding his face in the cup.  
It was not a real lie, however the past days he had been sleeping even less. Too much on his mind. He looked up when Hero took the seat across from him.  
“Hey, uh… I don’t know if I’m jumping the gun now or anything, but are you awake enough for some serious talk?” Hero asked coyly, holding his cup with both hands, looking at Ravio with an unusually stern expression. Ravio swallowed but gave a nod.  
“Sure, what’s up?” He tried to sound cool, however, since he had just gotten up and was nervous as hell, it didn’t work all that well. Serious talk. This had to be it.  
Hero sighed.

“You know, that one video call we had… a few weeks back… what you said…”  
Ravio barely dared to look Hero in the face as he spoke, but him sounding a bit nervous about it as well improved his confidence a little.  
“I meant that.” he mumbled and Hero almost immediately gave a silent laugh.  
“I don’t doubt that… Even though you were really high on Monster back then…” he said with a slight blush Ravio did not see, since he was still too shy to look at him directly “It’s just…. You see, I thought about it ever since and… ah fuck it, we’re both adults, so let’s just have some realtalk.”  
The sudden shift in Hero’s voice caused Ravio to perk up a little and watch him surprised, as he ruffled his own hair.  
“I… I don’t think this would be a good idea.” he eventually stated and pointed at Ravio and himself. Ravio inhaled slowly, a sinking feeling in his chest.  
“Well, yeah, of course… How could it possibly work out? We couldn’t live further away from each other…” he tried to laugh it off.  
“That’s not it, Rav…” Hero mumbled, rubbing his face “It’s more about being able to handle it… Or rather the consequences…”  
Ravio looked at Hero, slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you and I are fairly known on youTube. Also, it’s fairly known on there that I am gay. My fans happen to be really supportive and all, but I also got some serious haters that just won’t shut up. Plus: Even before I even heard about you, people were…. You know, ‘shipping’ us and writing those fanfictions about us, just because we look kind of alike. Imagine what would happen if we’d actually end up as a couple? Those news would spread like wild fire, and the consequences, well… I can imagine we’d get a lot of support, sure, but there is no doubt that bullying will increase a shitton, as well.”

Ravio pushed the so far almost completely neglected coffee aside and gave Hero a slightly hurt look.  
“As if I wouldn’t know that.” he said “Look, if you don’t like me the way I like you, then that’s fine, just say it. I can handle it.”  
Hero sighed. “I didn’t- I wasn’t saying that.”  
“Then what?” Ravio asked back.  
“I just told you! Sheesh, I mean, when people started pestering me about checking you out and I finally did, I did read through some of your comments and holy shit, you have to deal with some nasty people. But their attacks are comparably shallow, you know what I mean?” he said after getting up and pacing through the kitchen a little.  
“So basically you’re saying that I can’t handle a little hate?” Ravio asked.  
“No, basically I’m saying that I’m not really worth exposing yourself to massive cyberbullying.” The other answered leaning against the counter in the room.  
“Now that’s just bullshit.” Ravio said, getting up too “You know, I had to gather a lot of spunk to actually have the balls to tell you that I like you, and you give me this crap? Sounds like an excuse to me.” Ravio’s voice sounded more upset than intended, but the effect turned out to be worth it.  
“It is NOT an excuse, okay?” Link said “I just want to make absolutely sure that you don’t regret it, alright?”  
Ravio looked at the other, a little bit dumbfounded.  
“What are you saying…?”  
“I’m saying that I like you too, alright? “  
Ravio had his nervous giddyness back immediately and started shaking ever so slightly.  
“Well… that’s great. That’s really… ha…” He stuttered, face heating up.

“No, it’s not great!” Hero groaned, frustratedly covering his face with both hands. “You said it yourself, damnit, we couldn’t live further away from each other. Also we might get neck deep into flaming and bashing and shit. That’s a huge problem!”  
“Well… we don’t need to make it official or anything, right?”  
“I HATE lying. Especially to my supporters. That’s just not cool…” Hero mumbled, glancing through his fingers with one eye.  
“You wouldn’t even be lying.”  
Hero just glared at him.  
“Uh… I mean…” Ravio stuttered, but Hero’s face soon softened with a sigh as he let his hands drop to his thighs and rubbed them over the cloth a little as if to dry them.

“You know… I was kinda hoping that you would rethink the whole issue…” Hero murmured approaching Ravio “You know, I really… even before you told me you like me, I was already… kinda… crushing on you, but… ugh, I was afraid of this actually happening…” Seemingly unsure what to do, Hero just meekly took one of Ravio’s hands in his own. Ravio slightly startled at the touch – being able to physically touch the man he’d frequently yet usually just see through the screen of his computer was a little bit foreign, yet exciting.  
“I never even noticed that…” he said with a crooked grin.  
Link’s expression grew a little mellow. “If you get shit for being gay your whole life, you learn how to not make it too obvious.”  
Without giving himself the time to rethink it Ravio hugged the other, who did not return the embrace yet did not push him away either.

“Now what?” Ravio asked, still holding the other since he could not think of a smarter alternative.  
He felt how Hero slowly shook his head next to his.  
“I have no idea, I… shit…” His reply was almost a whimper, a sob even.  
“Hey, you okay?” Ravio asked, pulling away to look at him. He was shocked to see his face with a pained expression and in fact appearantly close to tears.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, usure what to do, what he had done wrong, or how to comfort him properly.  
Hero sighed with trembling breath.  
“I am just scared, you know? I mean, you probably have no clue, but the last relationship I was in… fuck… just everything went wrong after we made it official… It has been almost 2 years since then, but still… I don’t want to make the same mistakes again and…”  
“What happened?” Ravio interrupted Hero’s rambling calmly.  
“I… he… my fans, they… argh, fuck…” The first tears started to roll down his cheeks and he hid his face with one hand.

“Here…” Ravio said and guided Hero back to his seat to sit him down. The dark haired one felt incredibly sorry and also guilty somehow since he was the one to have brought up the entire issue.  
Hero took a seat and rested his hands on his knees, slightly clenched to fists.  
“Take a few breaths and then talk. If you want to.” Ravio said and moved his chair around, so he could sit next to him.  
Hero nodded, fighting to stop crying.  
“…his name was Samuel… he was also a youTube musician and we started to colaborate… and then dating… and then we made it official and some of my fans just went crazy… they started attacking him on his channel… sent him nasty and aggressive mails over other social media… he lost a lot of followers because of his coming out…”  
“That’s really rough…” Ravio commented.  
“It didn’t take long until we started fighting… he was mad because I was spending so much time working on my videos instead of spending time with him… he said it was my fault how everyone was so hostile towards him all of a sudden… and he’s kinda right about that… I didn’t think things through enough back then…”  
“That’s bullshit.” Ravio said “It’s those fuckwads’ fault who assaulted him. I mean come on, you didn’t tell them to get nasty, did you?”  
“Eitherway, we broke up only 3 weeks after making it official. Or rather he broke up with me, blocked me on most sites and… yeah. We haven’t talked since.”  
Now he was crying again, the tears freely flowing down his cheeks.  
“Fuck that guy.” Ravio said, gently stroking Hero’s back.  
“No, I can understand how he felt… I mean things were really ugly back then, and yeah… And I really… I just don’t wanna repeat all that shit, you understand? I mean, my fans know that I’m gay, but your’s? What if you find out your fanbase is more or less homophobic? Then what?”  
He looked at Ravio with teary eyes and Ravio just laughed.

“You don’t know half of it.” he snickered “Dude, I did so many collaborations with other let’s players, mostly male ones. There is so much fictional gay porn starring me out there… I don’t think most of them would mind…” He paused to gently press against Hero’s shoulder.  
“I totally see why you’re concerned. But honestly, I think circumstances are quite stacked in our favor. We both are professional youTubers, I know how much work and time that stuff needs, so you can bet that I won’t give you any shit about that. I totally get what you’re scared of, and if you don’t wanna risk anything, that’s alright. But let’s stay friends in that case? Please? I’d really love to at least colaborate with you sometime… I’m too stupid to play an instrument, but maybe we could play some co-op sometime?” he gave the other a warm, reassuring smile.  
Hero’s breath calmed a little as he looked at Ravio, face still messy from the crying.  
“You’re really awesome, you know that?” he said with a weak grin.  
“Well, duh.” Ravio replied laughing, but not without a nervous blush.  
“I’m glad I invited you over for this instead of talking this through in a video call or something.”  
“I know, right?” Ravio answered and before he could do anything about it, Hero had gently placed one hand on Ravios face and turned it towards him.  
Speechless Ravio’s face just burned up and he stared at Hero expectedly when he interrupted the motion, only inches from his face.  
“…I’m sorry…” he whispered, as the hand on Ravio’s cheek started to tremble barely noticably.  
Ravio was frozen for a brief moment, but then he tilted his head forward to rest his forhead against Hero’s.  
“Don’t be.” he smiled.  
They remained like that for a while until Hero meekly shifted his head to be able to kiss Ravio. It almost was not a kiss even, just their lips brushing against each other for a split second in the slightest of ways, however it was enough to send Ravio’s thoughts spinning, leaving him happy and lightheaded.  
When Hero leant back a little, and even though it was still obvious that he had cried not too long ago, Ravio could see that he had the same, slightly stupid smile on his face as himself.  
“Sooo… how about we get dressed properly and I show you around my town a bit?” Hero suggested, to get some distance to the former topic and break the awkward silence.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Ravio agreed.


	2. The next step is a small one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Hero and Ravio want this relationship to work so they agree on a healthy pace to get things started.  
> However Ravio is very aware of how short his stay at Hero's place is and he wants to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never good with longer chapters, but I might get some practice in over this series... uwu

After they had finished their sight seeing for the day – Hero had promised to show Ravio more another time – they had stopped by a Chinese takeout restaurant and were now making their way back home.  
Dusk had settled over the country already as the two were approaching Hero’s place.  
Ravio who had quite some thoughts and worries to struggle with entire time was not even realising that they had arrived until Hero stopped and took out his keys.  
They both entered the appartment mutely. Now that the sight seeing was done and they were back at home, no longer in public, Ravio got nervous again about what they had talked about before leaving the house and the possible consequences.

Hero took the Chinese food to the kitchen and set it on the table.  
“You gonna eat it from the box or do we need plates?” He asked as he took out some glasses to pour both of them some water.  
“Box suffices.” Ravio answered, still kicking off his shoes.  
“Alrighty! Chopsticks, too?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Ravio followed Hero into the kitchen and took a seat.  
Hero brought all the things they would need to the table and sat down aswell.

“You wanna switch tonight?” Hero asked and poked around in his China box with his chopsticks. Ravio, whose thoughts were somewhere completely different, stuttered out:  
“H-huh? Switch? Switch what?”  
Hero laughed a little. “Beds.” He said and took a bite off of some chicken “You know, you don’t have to take the couch for the next 2 weeks. We can switch.”  
Ravio was still a little bit confused.  
“Uh… if you’re okay with that….?”  
He finally started eating, too.

“Or, of course, we could share the bed.” Link proposed with a smirk.  
Ravio blushed hard and lowered his head as to inspect the Chinese takeout more closely.  
“If…. You want to.” he eventually answered and as a result Hero laughed loud and hearty.  
“Dude, it was a joke.” the blond said still with a grin “I really didn’t expect a response like that…”  
“Well…. Uh… duh. I was joking, too.” Ravio said, trying to return the grin.  
“Liar.” Hero snickered “Buuuut I wouldn’t mind…”  
“I… I dunno…” Ravio said. Wasn’t that kind of fast paced?  
“Dude, chill, it was a joke. Really. I’m not gonna talk you into it or force you or whatever. If you want to, you can have my bed and I’ll take the couch. That’s totally cool.”  
Ravio really was unsure about what he wanted and just continued to eat his food.  
Hero smiled at him meekly. “Hey, relax.”  
“That’s easy for you to say.” Ravio mumbled. “I mean, you’re always so chill and all.”  
The dark haired poked around in his food.  
“As if.” He snorted “Believe me, I’m just pretending.”  
Another pause of silence.  
Hero observed Ravio picking at his food with the chopsticks – he did not seem clumsy with them but he was definitely tense still. Maybe the thought of him sharing the bed with someone else, someone he had come to fall in love with, was too much.

“Hey Rav, can I ask you something… personal?”  
Ravio perked up. “Uhhhh, depends…?”  
“Are you a virgin by chance?”  
Ravio blinked in surprise. And then he laughed.  
“Hell, no! What are you saying?”  
“But you have never had sex with a guy before, right?”  
Ravio stopped laughing immediately.  
“Well… Uh…”  
“So that’s a no then. Not that I really expected you to.”  
“Well, uhhh…” Ravio continued, setting the China box back on the table.  
“Women, yes, but guys…”  
“Don’t sweat it.” Hero grinned “In fact, that does make things kinda easier.”  
“Does it?” Ravio wondered.  
“It’s harder to disappoint if there is no experience to compare me to.” Hero laughed.  
“Oh, haha…” Ravio said sarcastically, yet smiled shyly, a little more comfortable.

“I might be thinking way ahead here…” Hero admitted “And I’m probably overthinking again, too…”  
Ravio pushed his food away to direct all his attention towards Hero.  
“But one relationship I had was with a guy who said that he already had some experience. However, I never really asked in detail what kind of experience. Not as if it was any of my business anyway. But because of that it happened that I was moving… too fast. And yeah…”  
“I see…” Ravio mumbled. The topic was very personal indeed and also headed a rather specific way.  
“So yeah, since you are green, it’s safe to assume that anything I come up with is probably too soon for you. Or too much in general.”  
“Hero, do we…” Ravio mumbled “Do we really have to talk about this now? Already? Like that?”  
“Judging from your look, yes, the sooner the better.” He responded. “I just want you to know, that I am patient. Don’t rush yourself, I won’t rush you either.”  
“Hero, I think I know myself well enough to be able to tell what I want and what I don’t want…. yet.”

“Excellent.” was Hero’s response “Because as things are, I will let you take the lead.”  
“The what now? Wait what? The lead for what?”  
“You know, just everything considering us. And this relationship.” Hero explained “You will have to set the pace. That way I can’t go too fast or too slow.”  
It seemed logical.  
“Uhhhh, okay.” Ravio answered “That sounds like it could work? I guess?”  
Hero nodded slowly with a relieved expression.  
“I promise you now, there is nothing I will do or try to do until you do it first.” he assured Ravio, whose face turned a bright red immediately. Why did he have to associate so strongly and quickly most of the time?  
“Uh-okay.”  
”So, now it’s your call. Where do you want to sleep tonight and where do you want me to sleep?”  
Ravio took a few seconds to think and emptied his glass. Maybe he was moving a little fast but then again his stay would only last two weeks anyway so time was limited.  
“…how… big is your bed again?”


	3. Two guys, one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio and Hero share the bed for the first time and it's even more awkward than Ravio had anticipated.

The bed was not all that big – a normal sized one, for one grown person.  
However, Ravio had decided to indeed share it with Hero nonetheless.  
They both were thin enough to comfortably lie next to each other without direct physical contact. Barely.  
When they had just gone to bed, they had talked quite a while about various things, most of them youTube related. But now they were just staring at eachother awkwardly, with tired smiles.  
“Well, good night then, Rav.” Hero said, his smile getting wider.  
Rav nodded. “…good night.”

Hero closed his eyes and snuggled more into the pillow. Ravio just looked at him, too nervous to do the same. Hero’s face was so close to his own, he noticed details, he never paid much mind to before. Like his eyebrows being much darker than his hair and surprisingly triangular.  
A tiny, barely noticeable birthmark on his one cheek. Blond stubble forming on his chin.  
Ravio cleared his throat quietly and turned around, in hope of calming down a little. Seeing Hero lying so close made him rather nervous.  
However he quickly realised that turning the back on him did not help much since now he could literally feel him breathing down his neck, sending a small chill through Ravio’s body.  
Ravio tried lying on his back. That helped getting Ravio’s neck away from the breathing, but it was not exactly comfortable.  
He decided to turn back around to face Hero again, only to see that he had reopened his eyes and was looking at him.

“I still can go sleep on the couch.” he reminded Ravio with a crooked smile.  
“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Ravio answered hastily.  
“You’re being awfully antsy for that.” Hero replied.  
“I’m just not used to sleeping in one bed with another person.”  
“Aaaaaaand that’s why I am still offering to go crash on the couch.”  
Ravio grumbled.  
“I’m fine. This is okay. I’ll get used to it. It’s just so….”  
”Gay,” Hero chuckled.  
Ravio gave him a weird look, though his blush darkened.

“Well, you’re so close, and it’s kinda awkward and weird and… I dunno…” he mumbled.  
“Would it be less awkward if I turned around?” Hero asked and was doing it before Ravio could even answer. Moments later he found himself staring at the back of Hero’s head, his blonde hair messily obliging gravity.  
Strangely enough it actually did help. Ravio did not feel observed anymore – which was weird, since before Hero had his eyes closed. But now Ravio did not only feel not observed anymore but also much more comfortable and safe. Safe enough even to move one of his hands up from under the blanket and resting it against Hero’s shoulderblade.  
The blonde startled and Ravio pulled the hand back.  
“Sorry, were you sleeping already?” he asked.  
“Barely.”, Hero mumbled a response “I just wasn’t expecting that.”  
“Ah, okay.” Ravio said and put the hand back against Hero’s back.

This time the other moved and encouragingly cuddled against it a little.  
Ravio stroked his back a bit and felt Hero’s breath getting slower and calmer.  
“Thank you, Hero.” the dark haired whispered.  
“For what?” the other asked, voice seemingly unclear from sleepiness.  
“For letting me set the pace.”  
Hero’s body shook a little as he laughed quietly.  
“Anything else would be kinda dickish, right? You… mean so much to me, Ravio, I want to give this the best shot I possibly can.”

Without giving himself too much time to reconsider Ravio put one arm around Hero’s torso and pulled himself closer to his back, until his body was more or less pressed against Hero’s and buried his face in his hair.  
Hero did not move except for his hand with which he grabbed Ravio’s that was resting against the musician’s chest, stroking it gently with one thumb.  
Ravio could feel Hero’s breath again, this time on his hand, but he didn’t really mind.  
”Y’know, you should know by now but I love you.” he wispered into Hero’s hair and in response he squeezed his hand briefly.  
Ravio happily snuggled against him and tried to fall asleep. 

When Ravio woke up, it was still dark. He could hear Hero calmly and regularily breathing next to him – a safe sign that he was still fast asleep. During sleep he somehow had managed to roll onto one of Ravio’s arms, trapping him.  
It was not all that uncomfortable; however Ravio had to go to the bathroom. Now.  
Holding his breath, as if that would make any difference, he tried wriggling his arm out from underhim without waking him – Ravio had no idea how late it actually was.  
Hero just mumbled something and rolled around, enabling Ravio to pull his arm away.  
Ravio snuck out of the bed and hurried to do what he had to do.

When he returned, his eyes had gotten used enough to the dark to see that sleeping Hero had taken the chance of Ravio’s short absence to spread all of his limbs to cover the bed in a most ridiculous yet effective way.  
“Oh, come on…” Ravio wispered to himself and took a closer look at the situation. There had to be some sort of possibility for him to somehow puzzle himself back into bed without moving Hero too much or result in too much awkward body contact.  
Ravio was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.  
He clumsily crawled back into bed, until he was kneeling over one of Hero’s legs. He then carefully grabbed his left arm and tried to fold it somehow so that it would not take up as much space as it was now.  
Hero flinched and muttered something about some house in a forest.  
It took Ravio a bit to notice that he was quoting a songtext.  
“Really, working in your sleep?” he mumbled with a grin, continuing to make enough room for himself to lie down again.  
“I would NEVER…” Hero answered without actually waking up.  
“Dude…” Ravio sighed and carefully dropped himself next to him. He had no idea that Hero talked in his sleep.

He barely had enough time to get comfortable again before Hero turned towards him and hugged him tightly. Ravio did not dare to breathe. This could have been nice but the sudden movement had startled him and Hero’s nose almost painfully poked one of his eyes.  
The LPer exhaled slowly and moved a bit to maybe losen Hero’s grip a little. But he only wrapped his arms around him tighter.  
“Hero… “ Ravio said quietly. Just a grumble as response.  
“This is getting very uncomfortable for me… could you move a little?”  
”Anything for you, sugar tits.” Hero murmured and let go of Ravio a little, who by now was trying hard not to burst out laughing. He really didn’t want to wake him.

Though he had losened his grip, Hero was now lying to face Ravio, eyes closed firmly as on the other side his mouth was slightly open, with quiet breath escaping it.  
Since it was still dark Ravio could not make out his features in detail, but he shamelessly stared at him anyway.  
Sometimes his lips were slightly moving as if he was saying something, or his eyebrows would react to whatever it was he was dreaming.  
Ravio raised his hand to trace Hero’s collarbone up to the point where it vanished under the cloth of the t-shirt he was wearing, and back. Ravio only realised what he was doing when Hero groaned quietly in response and pulled his hand back.  
Just in time, too, since Hero now raised his own to scratch that spot.  
He didn’t make any effort to get his hand away afterwards, losely dropping it against the lower half of Ravio’s face.

With a sigh against the hand, Ravio took it into his own and pulled it down a little to be able to breathe more freely again.  
Hero was mostly unphased by everything and Ravio was relieved that he seemed to have a much deeper sleep than he had expected. He probably could have just rolled him to the side before.  
The dark haired slowly stroked the fingers in his hand with his thumb, his thoughts drifting off, probably because he was seriously tired.  
Ravio pulled Hero’s hand back up to his mouth and kissed it gently, observing his face closely.  
No reaction.  
He shuffled closer to the blonde, close enough for their noses to touch.  
Still nothing.  
Ravio let go of Hero’s hand and gently pressed his indexfinger against his lips.  
Still no response.  
And then he kissed him.

He could feel and hear how Hero’s breathing stopped for a moment before returning as calm and deep as before.  
Ravio retreated, cursing himself for having acted so thoughtlessly, however Hero – still asleep? Ravio was too baffled to tell – pulled him back gently and continued the kiss.  
Ravio responded hernestly to it, his hand brushing against Hero’s chest as he leant in closer.  
The heat in his body – had it been innocent excitement and curiosity before – was now replaced by something slightly more fierce and demanding.

His face was burning up rather intensely when Hero let off of him.  
“…are you awake?” Ravio asked, his voice shaky.  
“More or less…” Hero mumbled and looked at the other with halflidded eyes “Sorry, looks like I kissed you…”  
“Uh… well… I kinda… started it…” Ravio admitted rubbing his face in resignation.  
“Awwwww, that’s mean.”  
“What, why that?” Ravio asked.  
“Because I missed it. Not cool.” Hero muttered with a tired grin.

“Uhhh, sorry?” Ravio replied, burying the lower half of his face under the blanket.  
Hero chuckled and carefully draped one arm over the other.  
“How late is it?” he asked and Ravio shrugged.  
“Can’t be that late, considering it’s still all dark…”  
Hero nodded and snuggled against Ravio’s forhead with a sigh.  
“Maybe we could just try to go back to sleep?” the LPer suggested, trying to calm his pulse.  
Hero just murmured something incoherrently and was probably already falling asleep again.  
Ravio cuddled against him, closing his eyes in hope to fall asleep soon, too.


	4. Good morning, boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the two decide to ditch sightseeing for the day and stay indoors plotting about where to go from here.

A few hours later Ravio was awoken by the sunlight falling through the window.  
Opening his eyes with a displeased groan he quickly realised that his feet were not covered by the blanket and cold as fuck. Trying to somehow bend his legs to get his feet somewhat into cover his knees hit something lying next to him which grumbled in response.  
Immediately the memory came back to the young LPer, the memory about the last day, the memory about kind of sort of maybe having started a relationship with Hero, the memory of having decided to share the bed with him and the memory of having kissed him while half asleep yet not followed by anything more “drastical”.

Ravio looked over to Hero who was lying next to him on his back, face flinching due to him having rammed his knees into his side.  
Now that it was bright again, Ravio could see that the tossing and turning had made an utter mess out of his hair, partly hanging over and covering his face.  
Ravio resisted the urge to stroke it back and just looked at him as he was, chest rising under the blanket with each breath.  
As soon as the sight was not as new and captivating to him anymore he quickly realised how hungry he was.

Conveniently it just so happened that in that very moment the alarm of Hero’s mobile went off, causing its owner to flinch and groan even more.  
Before opening his eyes the blond rubbed both hands over his face, messing up his hair even further. He then turned around hissing a curse and flailed his arm around in search of the source of the noise.  
When that method did not work all that well Hero rose his head.  
“Motherfucker…” he grumbled and grabbed the mobile, turning off the alarm and dropping back onto the pillow immediately.  
“Mmmmrrning.” he mumbled his face burried in cloth.  
“…morning.” Ravio replied, sitting up slowly. His voice was a bit scratchy from the night and he was still trying to get his thoughts in order, but he felt as if he could avoid at least some awkwardness if he got out of bed as soon as possible.

Probably further animated by the motion Hero turned onto his back again and let out a big yawn.  
“I HATE having to get up early…” he groaned and Ravio laughed at him.  
“Well excuuuuuuuse me, Hero.”  
“How about you go take a shower or something and wake me when you’re done?” Hero suggested shielding his eyes from the sunlight.  
“Why the hell not.” Ravio agreed and crawled out of bed.

The LPer was torn between hurrying with the shower and taking his sweet time. He felt as if he could never get enough time to recapitulate all the things that had happened lately, but he also wanted to wake Hero as soon as possible. So many questions.  
He had had enough one night stands already, but this was something completely different.  
What he felt for Hero was more than just physical attraction and appearantly it was even returned. That had never happened before.

He rushed to dry his hair and returned to Hero who was subtly snoring.  
“Hey, Hero.” The sleeping one did not react.  
Ravio poked his shoulder a little. “Hero, wake up. I’m done with the bathroom, your turn.”  
Hero grumbled but started moving in a way that indicated that he was awake.  
“Morning.” he grumbled and rolled out of bed slowly.  
“Morning again.” Ravio replied and made some room for his friend.

Minutes later they sat at the breakfast table, both provided with coffee and toast.  
“Was the night alright for you?” Hero asked, stirring his drink.  
“Yeah… unusual, but I slept well… I guess.” Ravio said “You? Got enough sleep?”  
Hero grimaced. “I’m used to sleep waaay longer, but it’s alright.”  
They took a break from talking to eat a bit.  
“So, about today, what do you want to see next? The zoo is something you should definitely check out, also there is a computer museeum in the next town, they definitely have some stuff about video games, too.” Hero suggested.  
“I… would rather stay inside today.” Ravio admitted “If that is okay with you.”  
Hero looked at him a little bit surprised.  
“Something up?”

“Well, yeah.” Ravio started explaining “A lot happened yesterday… I honestly have no clue how you manage to be so calm about it all… But yeah… I am kinda… distracted to say the least.”  
Hero nodded with a small smile. “I understand what you mean. Yeah, I guess there are quite some things we gotta talk about anyway.”  
“Would you mind?” He was still nervous, but talking things out was always the best method as far as he had learned.  
“Of course not.” Hero said “The sooner you get that stuff off your chest, the more chill the rest of your stay.”

They both finished their breakfast and made themselves comfortable on the couch in the livingroom.  
Ravio fumbled around at his glass, staring at his messy travelling bag which was also here.  
“Let’s chat then.” Hero broke the silence. Ravio just nodded.  
“Would you mind if I start?”  
“Go ahead.” Ravio said. He had so many questions himself, but he was rather grateful that he did not have to take the first step.  
“You know, yesterday you said you never really had something going on with another guy. But even for that you seem too tense to be normal.”  
“Really?” Ravio asked, feeling shame well up in his face “I’m sorry…”  
”You don’t have to be.” Hero asured him “You see, it just made me wonder… how did your last relationship turn out?”

Ravio blinked confused. His last relationship?  
“Uuuuhhh, I…. That’s kinda embarassing, but I never was in a real relationship before…” he answered.  
Hero gave Ravio a very dumbfounded expression.  
“What do mean by that? That supposed to be a joke? What about Hilda? You said you two had something going, was that just a joke?” he was genuinely confused “You said you were no virgin, did you not?”  
Ravio could feel his own face burn up with shame. “W-well… I’m not… I mean… I did have one night stands and that kind of stuff, and Hilda, we just… you know…”  
The LPer wanted to kick himself, he had to sound like some superficial playboy who could not maintain a relationship or deemed himself too good for something like that. He was prepared for the worst when Hero spoke again.

“I see… but seriously, I had no idea… I mean… I could have sworn you were more experienced in that matter.”  
Ravio tried to shrug it off. “Naah, I mean, I did date some women over the years I felt attracted to enough to have some fun with, but I don’t know… maybe I didn’t meet the right person, as cheesy as that sounds, or I wasn’t ready yet… but I never felt like dedicating myself to something like a relationship… I tried, but it never really worked out in a way that I would call a relationship.”  
“Women only? You never had any guys you were interested in in that way?”  
Ravio shrugged again. “Well, yeah, a few. But it never worked out… Especially since I was rather often crushing on guys that were straight… But I guess that’s an issue you’re familiar with, too.”  
Hero nodded. “But really, I’m surprised. I mean, I consider myself a bit unlucky when it comes to relationships, but I did have a few. I find it hard to believe that you have no experience at all.”

“Yeah right, rub it in…” Ravio pouted and Hero shook his head.  
“That’s not what I meant.” he said “I am just surprised because… You’re a nice guy, popular and fairly known on youTube, not bad looking either… I imagined a ton of people are just waiting for a chance or something.”  
Ravio got flustered due to the shower of compliments.. “Well, yeah… but that’s something completely different… Most people that showed interest or something were just random fans… I don’t mean to sound like a dick or something, but even though some fans think they really know me, there is no way that I know them the same way, you see?”  
“Makes sense.” Hero agreed.

Ravio sighed. “So yeah, this is a first… I mean, we are in a relationship now, right?”  
What a dumb question to ask…  
Hero grinned bashfully. “I’d say so…”  
Ravio clearly felt his heart beat faster and a subtle smile spread on his face.  
A few seconds passed where they just sat next to each other, saying nothing.

“So… where do we go from here?” Hero then asked and Ravio perked up.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I already told you yesterday… I’m not the kind of guy who has a secret relationship. If it is alright with you, I would like to make it public as soon as possible. And by that, I also mean on youTube. Believe it or not, but that usually works against unnecessary rumors.”  
Ravio sighed. “I see what you mean…” he said, shifting his position a little “Then again… you did have some good points yesterday. Especially with us living so far apart… That could get very complicated.” Hero nodded.  
“What do you suggest then?”  
Ravio gave it some thought.

“In about three months there will be the 4th TuberCon in Virginia. I’ll have a panel there.”  
”Ravio…”  
“I believe that to be the perfect opportunity.”  
”Ravio…!”  
“It’s the most direct way to communicate with your fans and work with the most direct feedback.”  
“Ravio, hang on a second.”  
The LPer looked up. “What?”  
“I don’t think a life convention would be a great idea…” Hero admitted, scratching his face.  
“Why not?”  
“Because… I don’t know… if we would do a written update… or even a scripted video… Things would be way more controlled that way.”  
“Honestly, I think to do it life when actually facing the crowd is the best way to do it. No bullshit, no lies and also: no internet anonymity. People’s reactions will be more thoughtout, I’m certain. I think the chances of getting attacked there are much lower than doing it in a video or something.

“But three months from now…” Hero pondered “That’s a rather long time…”  
“Hmm, not really… Try to look at it that way: Those three months will act as some kind of test run. We’ll have enough opportunity to see how well this actually works out. And when the con comes, maybe things will look a lot less… intimidating for both of us. Or it won’t be an issue anyway, if this is gonna suck big time.”  
“I’d hate that…” Hero sighed, staring at the floor.  
“Me too, honestly, but I never even thought about what a long distance relationship would be like… maybe I’m the least one fit for that on the entire planet.”  
Hero laughed at that. “I hope not…”

“You know, me being your first boyfriend… the first person to have a relationship with, ever… It’s still hard to believe… And to think you are really wiling to waste that kind of thing on me…”  
Ravio looked at his friend with a mix of confusion and anger.  
“What the fuck, Hero? Stop speaking so low of yourself! Are you really trying to tell me I am wrong with this? Are you seriously trying to tell me my personal interest in others or taste is so messed up?”  
“Dude, chill, I was not-“ Hero tried to cut him off but Ravio was just getting started.  
“You know, I really have my reasons to have fallen for you, I really want to try my best with this and I really love you for being so understanding and nice and considerate and – I am saying a lot of stupid bullshit right now, am I not?”  
Hero nodded with a grin. “A lot, yeah. But it’s okay. Thank you… I guess.”

Ravio leant over to pull the other into a hug.  
”You’re really kinda scared of this whole thing to end horribly, huh?”  
“Well, after what happened last time… Yeah, I guess I am.” Hero admitted, hugging him back.  
“Awesome. And I’m kinda scared because this whole stuff is completely new to me. This is gonna be a cakewalk.”  
The blond laughed at that comment. “Oh, I’m sure we’re gonna make the best of it.”


	5. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Ravio have some harmless fun reading youtube comments to each other when Hero decides to be a little more mischievious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some short more explicit wording, but only at some parts for comedic reasons.  
> I hope this doesn't hurt any of you guys.  
> The fanfiction that is quoted will be posted in its entirety later. Fanfiception, whoo!!

After the talk Ravio felt way more relaxed around Hero. It seemed as if he had finally gotten through his awkward stuttering completely and back to his jokey, cheery self.  
As Ravio had asked they both spent the rest of the day at home doing various things like reading their favourite comments on some of their videos to each other.  
“I haven’t done this in a loooong time.” the dark haired said with a grin as he was scrolling through the comment section of one of his more recent videos.  
“Don’t you just love it, when every word contains at least one number?” Hero grinned back. He was doing the same.

“You know, I kinda miss the times where I was actually able to read and even reply to all of the comments…”  
“Tell me about it.” Hero agreed “I mean, I still try my hardest to answer most serious questions, but dang… The internet sure is huge.”  
“And full of strange people. Check out this guy: “U only so popular becuz of yer dumb bird. Go shove it up ur ass some more.” Wow.”  
Hero turned toward him in a slow, theatrical matter and blinked a few times.  
“What the actual fuck?”  
“I don’t know! People are weird sometimes.”  
”Oh, here’s a good one. “What the fuck you fucking faggot fuck your music and your fucking fanbase you are a sinner and will burn in hell fuck gays” posted by TheFlowerPrincess94.”  
Ravio snorted. “Sometimes the usernames are even better than the comment itself, huh?”

“Dude, speaking of usernames; I’ve been wondering, was HeroOfHyrule your first youTube account ever?” Ravio asked, still scrolling past tons of lols wtfs and other abbreviated comments.  
“The first youTube account I actually used to upload my own stuff, yeah.”  
”Why that name?”  
Hero shrugged. “I didn’t really give it all that much thought… I pretty much took the first thing that popped into my head and wasn’t taken already.”  
“Laaaaame.” Ravio sighed. He had hoped for a more interesting in depth explanation.  
“What about you? SheerowPlays? Isn’t that kind of confusing for people?”  
Ravio laughed. “When I started as SheerowPlays, it definitely was, oh yeah. People kept thinking I was Sheerow and just called me that… But once I showed everyone who Sheerow was and started to introduce myself in most of my LPs, people caught on to it rather quickly. The fanfictions before that, though…”  
“Oh, dear god.” Hero said but imediately started laughing.

“Speaking of fanfictions…” Ravio muttered, still scrolling.  
“Oooh, yeah, they are probably gonna skyrocket, once we make this public.” Hero sighed “They already made a massive jump ever since we started colaborating.”  
“Ohoho, yeah…”  
“Did you read some?” the blond asked, setting his computer aside a bit. “I mean, by yourself? Aside from that weird one with the beach party we read out and recorded.”  
”What? Uhhh…” Ravio replied. He did read a few, especially after he had accepted his crush on Hero, however telling him so would be... kind of strange to say the least.  
“I read one more so far because a friend recommended it.” Hero admitted and Ravio gave him a perplexed look “No really, it wasn’t that bad.”  
The blond smirked at him and Ravio tried to smile back.  
“Your friends read fanfiction about you?” Hero just shrugged in response.

“You never read even one?” the musician asked.  
“Weeeell, I guess I have… one… or two… or maybe even a few more, I don’t know.” Ravio eventually said and Hero gave a short chuckle.  
“Any good ones?” he asked with his grin getting wider. Ravio blushed as he remembered some rather delicate details.  
“Do we have to talk about this now?” he asked nervously rubbing his hands.  
Hero gave a silent laugh “We don’t have to, no. Though I have to say, it’s fun to watch you squirm like that.”  
“Dude, that sounds so wrong…” Ravio mumbled, even more nervous.  
“Haha, sorry, I’m just playing.” Hero laughed and clicked around on his computer “But this one is reeeeaaally something.”

Ravio looked up. “What?!”  
“>The blond was also moaning loudly by now as he fucked the one under him hard.<”  
Hero read from the screen with an overly dramatic connotation “>”Hero could feel getting close and reached for Ravio’s dick, pressing one thumb onto the tip of the errection…<”  
”DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!?” Ravio yelled out, trying to close the notebook Hero had on his lap. Hero pulled the computer away, holding it out of his reach.  
“>Ravio was already pretty worn out by the pounding, which was why he soon no longer had much energy left to scream and flail. He was lying under Hero mostly motionless, numb to the pain, only feeling his relentless thrusting against that bundle of nerves that sent rush after rush-<”  
”What the fuck, stop reading that crap, what are you doing??”  
Ravio’s whole face was burning with shame and he scurried over the couch trying to get a grip on the computer.  
Hero shuffled away from him, laughing.  
“Dude, you gonna miss the best part! > …that bundle of nerves that sent rush after rush through his system. He whimpered and moaned, occassionally whining Hero’s name and begging for more.<”  
“Stopstopstopstopstop!” Ravio yelled, trying to drown out the narration as he pressed one hand on Hero’s mouth to shut him up, until nothing but muffled laughter came from him.

After a short moment Hero put the notebook on the table and raised both hands.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” He snickered once Ravio let go of him “But your face was totally worth it!”  
“Haha, very funny…” Ravio grumbled sarcastically and dropped next to Hero.  
“Totally worth it.” Hero repeated and stroked some hair out of his face.  
Ravio looked over to him, face still red and having trouble to keep his thoughts on a leash.  
“You are a joy to look at in these kinds of situations, you know that?” Hero smiled and Ravio broke the eye contact.  
“Just shut up.” He mumbled picking his own laptop back up again.


	6. FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Ravio both work on a new collection of FAQ for a new video on their channels.

For the next hour they both just silently sat next to each other and checked their mails or updated their social media.  
It was not until Ravio got up to get a USB-stick from his bag that Hero talked again.  
“What’s up?” he asked as Ravio came back with the stick and sat down again, plugging it into his computer.  
“I need to schedule the rest of my videos for the next days...” he said “I prepared quite a lot, but I’m afraid I will have to record a few videos during my stay here, if that’s okay with you.”  
“No problem.” Hero nodded and leaned over to look at the files that popped up on Ravio’s screen

“DokiDoki HighSchool Panic?” Hero gave Ravio a weird look. “Do I want to know?”   
Ravio laughed. “Dude, there are a ton of hilarious dating sims out there.” he grinned at him “But yeeeaaaah, this one was one of the weirder kind. I mean, the art style is wonderful and all, but all the characters are just sooooooo dumb. And the translation, oh god. But it was fun to play.”  
“You know, we should totally do some backseat gaming again, if you have to record anway.” Hero suggested and Ravio nodded happily.  
“Great idea!”

“Speaking of collaborations…” Hero said and took out his phone, put one arm around Ravio’s neck and pulled him closer.  
“Smile!” Hero grinned and before Ravio could do any of the like he had taken a selfie with him, in which Ravio looked genuinely confused.  
“Haha, perfect!” Hero laughed “Mind if I tweet that?”   
“If it doesn’t look too gay…” Ravio laughed.  
“Dude…”  
”Seriously, no spoilers, Hero!” Ravio gave a mischieveous grin and Hero smiled back.  
“Aaah, gotcha.”

Ravio needed about an hour to schedule everything that was on the stick and after that he leant back on the couch with a heavy sigh.  
“You know, as much as I love recording everything, the whole work with editing, cutting and uploading all can be a real pain.”  
“I can imagine…” Hero nodded “I mean, with my music, editing and all is still kinda interesting.”  
Ravio made an agreeing noise and leaned against Hero’s shoulder.

“I’m getting hungry.” he mumbled “Hungry and tired.”  
“Really, already?” Hero asked checking the clock on his computer “Holy crap, past 5pm? I had no idea!”  
“What, really that late already?” Ravio was just as surprised “Fuck, we pretty much wasted most of the day, sorry…”  
“Well, we did get a few things done, didn’t we?” he shrugged “But what should we do about food? Wanna go loot the kitchen together?”  
Ravio nodded. “Maybe we can cook something with the stuff you have around.”

Most to Ravio’s disappointment they did not really find much to work with, but the LPer still managed to turn some canned ravioli, some bacon and cheese into a fairly decent meal by which Hero was genuinely impressed.  
Once they were done eating it was already way past 7pm and Ravio entered the living room with an open can of Monster.  
“Dude, another can? You sure that that’s such a good idea?” Hero asked “Didn’t you have a can during dinner already?”  
Ravio shrugged.  
“Well, it’s open now…” he said, taking a few gulps.  
Hero shook his head. “These things are probably taking years off your life. The amount you drink can’t be healthy.”  
Ravio dropped onto the couch next to Hero. “I should prepare a new FAQ though. The longer I stay awake the more effectively I work.”  
“Is that so…” Hero mumbled, still giving Ravio a concerned look.  
He grinned and put the can down when he noticed it.  
“Dude, it didn’t kill me so far. And I don’t have any problems with bloodpressure, feeling faint, dizyness or whatever. I’m okay.”  
“If you say so…”  
Hero picked his computer back up and turned it on again.

“I suppose a new FAQ for my channel wouldn’t be such a bad idea either. How do you do it?” Hero asked and Ravio stretched his arms.  
“I send out a tweet to ask my followers to send me tweets with the hashtag SheerowPlaysFAQ. Usually works. But digging through all the tweets takes a long time…”  
“Huh…” Hero mumbled “I usually collect questions constantly from the youTube comments…”  
Ravio sighed. “I really wish I could do the same…” He paused to formulate the tweet and sent it out. “I really envy you and your fanbase, Hero. Your content is always so well thought out and you get so much useful critique…”  
Ravio sighed. “My content is quickly done, quickly consumed and quickly dismissed with one-word-comments…”  
Hero looked at the other with a hardly readable expression.  
“I know, I probably sound like an ungrateful dick.” the LPer groaned “Forget I said anything.”

“Nono, it’s okay, I totally understand what you mean.” Hero agreed “I bet you get some more serious feedback, too, but those comments really get drowned out by all the other ones… The pros and cons of being internet famous.”  
Ravio laughed a little.  
“Speaking of which, there.” Hero continued and clicked around on his computer. Shortly after Ravio’s phone lit up.  
“What is it?” he asked as he checked the phone to discover that Hero had sent him a link via Skype.  
“A link to the fanfiction I read from before.” he grinned.  
Ravio stared at him in shocked disbelieve and felt his face heat up again.  
“If you feel like it, you should read it; it’s definitely one of the better one’s out there.”  
“What the hell? Why the hell should I?? What the fuck??”  
Ravio stammered.  
“Do it or leave it be, your choice.” Hero snickered “But for now, you should check for tweets, shouldn’t you?”  
“Y-yeah…. God, you’re so weird…”

For the next few hours Hero and Ravio both dug through comments and tweets, working out a list of FAQs, occationally showing them to each other.  
Ravio was stunned about how direct and blunt some of the questions were Hero got – it was to be expected though, considering he sometimes uploaded rather popular advice videos about topics like dealing with different kinds of relationships or coming out.  
“Those are nothing like what I used to get.” Hero commented “When I started on youTube gay hate was way more common than it is now.”  
“I can only imagine…” Ravio mumbled “You know, I do get a lot of hate too, but most of them are just empty insults. I’m not as open about my sexuality and all like you are. How do you even manage?”  
Hero shrugged. “For one, I sort of got used to it… but I also get a lot of support from family, friends and fans… negative messages really don’t compare to the amount of positive feedback I receive. Shouldn’t it be the same with you?”  
“Yeah, it really is.” Ravio nodded “But still, compared to your videos mine are mostly shallow entertainment and because of that the comments I receive mostly don’t go all that much deeper either…”  
“And yet that’s what it is.”  
“What do you mean?” Ravio asked.  
“Entertainment. You entertain people, I don’t do anything different. You keep talking as if my content was more valuable than your’s. Stop thinking that way.”  
Ravio gave a shy grin. “I try.”

They managed to work the rest of the evening in comparable silence and around half twelve Hero let out a hearty yawn.  
Ravio had emptied the energy drink a long time before and was still as focused at work as ever.  
Hero looked at him as he continuously scrolled through the tweets that were still popping up.  
“Dude… I’m getting tired.” Hero mumbled “Would you mind if I go to bed already?”  
Ravio shook his head. “Naaah, you go ahead if you wanna sleep. You won’t be mad if I keep on working a bit more though, right?”  
Hero shook his head, stretched his arms and packed his stuff together a little.  
“Drop wherever you feel like when you wanna go to sleep, too, okay?” he murmured, pulling his shirt off already.  
“Gotcha.” Ravio answered as he copypasted another question from a fan and almost missed a good half when he got distracted by Hero already undressing a bit. He shook it off and focused back on his computer again as the other left the room.

It got progressively later as the LPer went through tweet after tweet, the list of questions growing longer by the hour.  
Most of the questions were indeed frequently asked, others however were a bit more exotic.  
“What was the weirdest dream you ever had? Who the hell would even be interested in something like that?” Ravio laughed but put it on the list with the headline “Lot of potential”. He also had a separate list of requested games and another list for requested games the he WON’T PLAY. It was insane how many people still tried to push him into playing mainstream horror games like Amnesia, Slender, Five Nights at Freddy’s and so on.  
“When listening to music, which musical instrument do you like most?” he read from the screen. Also an interesting one he had to think about for a while. Mostly if the song had lyrics the voice of the vocalist was important, but did that really count as an instrument?

As he still thought about it his phone lit up and he checked what was new. It was a Skype message from Hilda.  
Heyo, Ravio!! Hope you already had a good time so far in Americaland~  
How did things go? You boned? Looking at your latest tweet I guess you’re not cowering under some bridge atm lol  
“Wow, Hilda…” Ravio mumbled with a grin and typed his answer.  
No, we haven’t “boned”. But I guess it went well?  
Hilda’s next message came so fast Ravio did not even have a chance to put his phone down.  
Whaaaaat what what? What do you mean you guess?? Tell me how it went, I need detailllllssssss  
Ravio sighed.  
Well, we did sleep in the same bed last night but nothing happened… we had a long insightful talk and are a couple now.  
Ravio thought a bit before adding We kissed. before sending the message. If he would dance around something as harmless as that Hilda would make fun of it for the rest of his life.  
Better than nothing lol But seriously, put those weeks to good use. ;D You don’t know how long you’ll have to wait for the next opportunity~  
Ravio was still thinking about a witty response when Hilda wrote again:  
Well just wanted to check in real quick to see if you were killed by feels or something. Gotta go to work now ttyl~  
And promptly she went offline.  
“Pfff, always the same thing…” Ravio mumbled and typed in an answer anyways.  
Thanks. You have fun.

Under Hilda’s icon was another in his recent messages, the username highlighted in a bright orange, a small 1 next to it. It was Hero’s.  
He remembered the same moment he clicked the icon.  
Hero had sent him the link to that fanfiction he was reading before, for whatever reason.  
However it wasn’t just the link but also a short message.  
You better get used to this kind of thing, there will be a lot more soon ;)))  
Ravio just shook his head at the message. Why did Hero even sent him the link? As if he would actually click it.  
He clicked it.  
The site it led to was some random forum Ravio had never heard about before. It was likely it would not even load.  
It loaded in just a few seconds.   
Eitherway, he never would seriously read it. Who did stuff like that anyway?  
The author’s note at the beginning caught his eye since part of it seemed to be directly adressed at him and Hero.  
And he started reading.


	7. Acting on instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio actually reads through the fanfiction that Hero sent him before and can't help it affecting him.  
> Blame the heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction he is reading will soon be posted as a spinoff once I work it over again; but it will be a lot more explicit than what I intend for this one, so be warned (or excited?). ;D

The first paragraph wasn’t too bad, just establishing that Hero would visit Ravio and that Ravio was excited about it, no big deal, not far from reality.  
But when he continued he pretty soon noticed the highly erotic vibe this whole story seemed to have. After just seven short paragraphs he lowered the phone, rubbing his face with one hand. What was wrong with people?  
He glanced down at his mobile, the screen had already dimmed the light. It would return to standby if Ravio did not make a decision soon. He swished his thumb over the screen to scroll down a little. It was not like he had not seen or read porn before, but porn starring yourself was something entirely different. The fanfiction Hero and he once read as a joke was tame, clicheed though kinda sweet, this one was straight up pornographic.  
Ravio felt really weird reading it, especially he was displayed unnervingly dominant and direct. Sure, a man had his needs, but also at least a little bit of selfcontrol.

But Hero was right, the text itself was not all that badly written, if Ravio could have somehow managed to ignore the fact that he was one of the main roles in this he might even had been able to get into this, but under the given circumstances it was just strangely awkward, as if he accidentally walked in on himself doing something he was not even aware of doing.  
Which made absolutely no sense whatsoever, as he realised soon after having that thought.  
It was much more comparable to accidentally walking in on a random fan he had not even met in person before, getting off about phantasies about him and his just since a few hours actual partner.  
The activities in the fanfiction escalated quickly and constantly stayed on a very sexual level and real Ravio could not help it much, when his body reacted in a very human way whilst reading about fictional Hero doing fictional Ravio.

Out of curiosity Ravio scrolled down to check how long that fanfiction actually was – he was not even half way through yet. Ravio exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm his pulse a little and scrolled back up.  
He glanced at his computer where the tweets with questions kept pouring in.  
He glanced back at the text his phone was displaying. He felt his face flush with heat when he finished reading the current small paragraph – which happened to discribe fictional Hero talking fictional Ravio into submission – and scrolled back up to the very top.  
“What am I doing….” Ravio mumbled as he bookmarked the page.  
He put his phone on the table and tried to focus on the questions as long as he was feeling awake.

It was about 4 in the morning when the flow of questions subsided a little and Ravio decided to take a break. He was still not feeling all that tired and considered not sleeping at all this night but maybe squeeze in an hour of rest during noon instead.  
Nonetheless he yawned as he picked up his phone again.

Originally he just wanted to check if Hilda was on her break already and maybe talk a bit, but as this was not the case he thoughtlessly opened the link with the fanfiction again, not even that much aware of what he was doing and continued reading.  
Of course it wasn’t his first time reading a fanfiction about him getting it on with another guy.  
Ravio was just a man, a man who once in a while spent some private time wih pornography. But fanfictions about himself – pornographic or not – always were more like a joke to him. But this one was very different.  
It was strange, really and Ravio blamed the lack of sleep and latest events between Hero and him for his hormonal overreaction – he could no longer deny that he was kind of tunred on by that story Hero had linked him to.  
Ravio was too tired to question his actions anymore and had no problem rereading the whole story in one go without any real inhibitions.

He was a little bit lightheaded afterward, a coy smile on his face caused by a mixture of shame, cofusion yet also arousal.  
He scrolled back up, rereading some parts, picturing them clearly in his mind, thoughts drifting off to topics the fanfiction did not even mention.  
In a sudden moment of clearance Ravio put down the phone and threw himself back against the back of the couch.  
Coverig his face with his arms he tried to put a leash on his imagination, which did not work all that well and his body continued to heat up further.  
Without giving himself a chance to reconsider Ravio acted on the heat of the moment and undid his trousers, sliding one hand into his boxers.  
Sure, the sex described in the fanfiction was clearly idealised, Ravio knew that perfectly well.  
But it still ignited the need to do it for real or at least get off in some other way. So for the time being Ravio pushed all thoughts aside and gave in to his instincts, his hand steadily moving in his underwear. Being too tired to remember or care all that much for where he was Ravio did not put too much effort into keeping quiet and soon enough his heavy breathing was interrupted by moans as he proceeded to shamelessly masturbate on Hero’s couch.

“Need a hand?”  
Ravio jolted up, eyes wide open and immediately interrupted what he was doing, head flinging around.  
Hero stood leaning against the doorframe, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He was ginning widely at him.  
The LPer stared at him, face flaming hot with shame.  
“I wasn’t… I mean, I mean, I, I, s-since when, I mean, how l-long d-did you…”  
Ravio could not get out much more than a mess of stuttering, face heating up even more.  
This was just so embarrassing.  
“Chill, dude, stop blabbering.” Hero said with a slight chuckle “I just have to use the toilet. Two minutes and you’ll be all by yourself again.”

Ravio pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees thus hiding both his face and his erection from Hero as the latter crossed the room.  
Ravio silently cursed himself – what had he been thinking?  
He used the time Hero spent in the bathroom to close the button on his trousers again and pick up his phone but not without wiping his hand on his leg a little first. He hastily closed the site with the fanfiction and rebooted his laptop.  
“Just go back to the tweets and play it off, Ravio.” he thought to himself “No big deal, Hero is a guy, too, nothing that he hadn’t done himself, I’m super tired, but even if not, this is completely natural and normal. No biggy.”

Hero returned a few minutes later and looked at Ravio with an expression as if he had expected him to clumsily cover his tracks like that. As their eyes met, Ravio flushed again instantly, mostly out of shame.  
“Yeah, no biggy at all. I’m such an idiot.” he chided himself in his mind.  
“You look sloppy on so many levels, Rav.” Hero commented with a grin and much to Ravio’s horror walked up to him. Why couldn’t he just go back to bed and leave it be?  
“Still at the FAQ tweets?” the blond offered to play along when Ravio didn’t respond to what he had said before.  
Ravio just nodded mutely. He forced himself to keep his eyes glued to the screen when Hero took a seat right next to him.  
“You really should try to get some sleep.” Hero suggested.  
Ravio still stared at the screen, not saying a word. Eventhough he was not looking, he could clearly feel Hero’s gaze on him.  
The LPer shook his head. He was not tired at all. Not anymore.

“Hey, it’s cool, okay?” Hero said with a smile in his voice and placed one hand on Ravio’s shoulder. The dark haired shuddered, the touch causing him to remember what he had fantasised about mere minutes ago and he blushed hard.  
“Dude, calm down… Stuff like this happens.” Ravio’s awkwardness kind of infected Hero and a bashful smile snuck on his face.  
“You should really… really rest sometime soon.”  
Ravio shyly glanced over at Hero.  
“You hear?”  
Ravio clearly felt another rush of instinctive want wash over him.  
Yes, he heard. But he really did not feel like sleeping at the moment.

He let himself fall towards Hero shutting the laptop a bit more forcefully than necessary.  
Hero was about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted immediately as Ravio silenced him with a clumsy kiss, pressing him against the armrest of the soft furniture. The blond did not complain or fight it, he just gently placed his hands on Ravio’s back as he was biting the musician’s lips and soon after sliding his tongue past them.  
Hero huffed against him, seemingly out of surprise since he did not expect Ravio to take the initiative this drastically.  
The dark haired retreated briefly to catch his breath a little.  
“Ravio, you-“ Hero started but Ravio promptly pressed a firm kiss against his mouth.  
“Please, don’t talk.” he whispered. He knew that if Hero would say anything remotely close to a question Ravio would start to think and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.  
Instead he pushed himself against the other until they more or less comfortably lay on the couch, Ravio on top. He pushed Hero’s shirt up until it bunched at his armpits and revealed most of his bare upper body.  
Ravio just stared at the pale skin almost as if in shock, unable to move.  
Hero stared back up at him, not saying a word as Ravio had asked him to.

“Uhhhh…” The LPer grew more and more uncertain about the situation the longer he just looked at the other who simply lay there, obviously waiting for a move.  
If Hero’s hands had not been on his back Ravio probably would have considered sitting back up and pretending as if nothing more serious had happened.  
But as things were he was just locked in this situation in which he was mostly laying ontop of Hero whom he had kind of sort of a little started to undress yet aborted not even halfway through. Ravio just felt hot and awkward and tired and useless and Hero just looking at him, patiently waiting for some kind of continuation did not exactly help much.

Ravio was annoyed by his dilemma; he still was horny as hell from before and he really wanted to do it – however his inexperience and fear of failure did a good job at holding him back. The LPer let himself drop down until he lay flat against Hero’s partially exposed torso, his face pressed against his neck, inhaling the smell.  
“I can’t do this…” he murmured after a while “I hate to say this, but I just can’t.”  
Hero let out a sigh which sounded way more disappointed than he actually was.  
“You don’t have to.” He said “Really, it’s not helping anyone if you rush-“  
“You don’t understand.” Ravio interrupted him “I want this, I really do, but I just have no idea how. So… you know…”  
“Know what?”  
“Do you remember what you promised?” Ravio asked pressing his face against Hero’s neck more firmly, voice slightly muffled by the hair “How you will not do anything before I do it?”  
Hero nodded “Yes, of course I do.”  
Ravio pushed himself up a little to be able to kiss Hero again, slightly more fierce and demanding than he would usually do and mumbled:  
”That was real sensitive of you and all, but fuck that.”


End file.
